For The First Time
by Shuppet44
Summary: Mika and Yuu's first time, cute and smutty at the same time. Plus a second chapter with even more smut, whoo. Feel free to request smut from me, i'll do a story with all the requests.
1. Chapter 1

"Yuu-Chan, are you sure about this? It doesn't have to be today." Yuu shook his head quickly, flushed pink.

"I'm ready Mika, I'm sure. I trust you." Mika smiled at him before lifting the raven-haired boy into his arms, princess style.

"Then let's go upstairs." He whispered huskily, making Yuu shudder. He didn't dare to admit it, but he was scared. As Mika set him on the bed a thousand worst case scenarios flew through his mind. What if when Mika undressed him he thought he was ugly? What if he messed up? Mika sat down beside him, noticing his worried look.

"Yuu-Chan, are you scared?" Yuu nodded, intertwining his fingers with Mika's.

"What if I mess up, what if you think I'm ugly?"

"But you won't mess up and you're beautiful, I will always think you're beautiful." Smiling, Mika pulled Yuu into a gentle kiss, easing him onto his back. While it may have started out sweet and chaste, the kiss quickly escalated. Mika slid his tongue against Yuu's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Moaning softly, Yuu let Mika explore the wet cavern. Skillfully, Mika tasted every inch that he could reach, licking every corner of Yuu's mouth and swallowing the tiny mewls he coaxed out of his boyfriend. Straddling Yuu, Mika started sucking on his tongue. Yuu's back arched uncontrollably, accidentally grinding their hips together and making him very aware of his growing hardness. Mika pulled back for a moment, catching his breath.

"Excited already, Yuu-Chan?" He teased, dragging a finger over his shirt.

"S-shut up, it's your damn fault!" He grumbled, turning red.

"So cute!" Mika cooed, circling one of Yuu's shirt buttons.

"I think it's time this comes off, yeah?" Yuu nodded, reaching to unbutton his shirt only to be pushed away.

"Let me do it, just relax." Yuu let him slowly unbutton his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"That's better. " Mika muttered, leaning down to kiss Yuu's neck. Yuu was extremely weak to the little licks and nips Mika was torturing him with, biting his lip to keep quiet. Mika looked up at him for a moment and smirked against Yuu's pale skin.

"Let me hear you, Yuu-Chan, I want to hear all those moans slip past your pretty lips. " As he said this, Mika nipped a particularly sensitive patch of skin, making Yuu cry out in pleasure.

"Ooh…" He muttered, covering his face but letting his voice be heard. Mika grinned at his reaction and left more love bites on Yuu's neck, moving down to his chest. He licked and sucked at the smooth flesh, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake as he licked over Yuu's lightly toned stomach.

"Are you enjoying this Yuu? It sure seems like it, the way you're moaning and squirming under me." Mika grinned, looking up at Yuu's emerald eyes and the flush that spread down to his shoulders. Yuu covered his face in embarrassment, squeaking when Mika pulled his hands away.

"Don't hide your face Yuu-Chan, you don't have to be embarrassed." Mika kissed his nose, taking Yuu's moment of surprise to slip his knee in between the raven-haired boy's legs.

"You missed." Yuu muttered, looking away.

"Hmm?"

"I said… you missed." Mika laughed and pecked his boyfriend's lips, smiling.

"Better?" Yuu nodded, moaning when Mika moved his knee up higher and ground it against the large bulge in Yuu's jeans.

"H-haaa…" He moaned loudly, his hips jolting as he was assaulted with pleasure. Smirking, Mika pulled his knee away, going back to kissing Yuu's chest. Yuu whined at the loss of friction but moaned quietly when Mika took one of Yuu's nipples into his mouth and started playing with it, licking and sucking gently on the bud.

"Mikaaaaa" Yuu groaned, burying his hands in the blonde's soft hair to try and anchor himself. Tiny bolts of electricity shot through him as Mika abandoned the abused nipple and gave the other one the same treatment, smirking against Yuu's flushed skin as he worked.

"Q-quit teasing me!" Yuu demanded, a tiny scream escaping him when Mika nipped him.

"Oh? You want more?" Yuu only nodded, he couldn't make himself say anything else. Mika ran a finger across the waistband of Yuu's jeans, hooking it in one of the belt loops.

"Then… can I take these off?" Shaking slightly, Yuu nodded. Mika smiled and kissed Yuu softly, one hand unzipping his jeans.

"I love you so much." He mumbled, slipping the pants off Yuu's legs and letting them fall to the floor. Yuu's length was extremely evident in his pale blue boxers, tenting the fabric and creating a small dark spot at the tip where precum was leaking out.

"So excited, Yuu-Chan." Mika giggled, sitting back on his knees.

"D-don't stare!" Yuu cried, clamping his legs together and turning away.

"But Yuu-Chan looks so hot like this, all needy and waiting for me to make him feel good." Mika started kissing up Yuu's leg, grinning in satisfaction as hickeys bloomed on the others pale thighs. He did the same to the other leg, his mouth dangerously close to Yuu's aching member. Mika teased Yuu's length with a finger, trailing it up and down with feather light touches. Yuu's back arched off the bed and he clenched the sheets with white knuckles, struggling to stay composed. He was coming undone beneath Mika, letting the one he loved most in this world touch him in ways he had never experienced before.

"Yuu-Chan, tell me what you want. What do you want me to do, to touch, to suck on?" Mika purred, rubbing his thumb over the clothed tip of Yuu's length.

"I…" A loud moan interrupted his pleas, hips bucking as Mika started lightly pumping his member.

"M-Mika, I want y-you, please…" He begged, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. Mika grinned, pressing a kiss to Yuu's forehead.

"Anything for you, Yuu-Chan." He tucked a finger into Yuu's boxers, ready to tug them off.

"Wait, n-not yet." Yuu sat up quickly, panting.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"N-no, it's just… it's not fair that I'm naked and you're not!" Mika laughed quietly, standing up.

"Then fix that." He smirked, trailing a finger down the length of his exposed collarbone. Trembling nervously, Yuu got onto his knees and unbuttoned Mika's shirt with fumbling fingers. It fell to floor and Yuu stalled, unsure of what to do.

"Next the pants, Yuu-Chan." Yuu looked down at Mika's waist, gulping when noticed the large bulge. Mika took Yuu's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"We don't have to go all the way tonight, Yuu-Chan. We can stop, do this another night, I won't be mad."

"No, I'm ready, I can do this." Mika gave him a reassuring smile, placing Yuu's hands over the bulge.

"See what you've done to me Yuu-Chan, how hard you've made me? This is because of how sexy you are, how perfect. This is all because of you, my perfect, beautiful Yuu-Chan." Yuu almost teared up when Mika said that, taking a deep breath and unzipping Mika's pants. He yanked them down, taking Mika's boxers with them. The blond let out a sigh of relief as his erection sprung free, rock hard and dripping with precum. Yuu stared for a moment, in awe of the sight. Here was Mika, the one he had given his heart to, hot and bothered by just the sight if Yuu being in front of him.

"W-wow." Yuu muttered, hands twitching with urge to touch Mika.

"Touch me, Yuu-Chan." Mika breathed, pulling him into a kiss. As Yuu was slowly laid down onto the bed his hand pumped Mika's length, a loud moan escaping him when their members touched. Even through the thin cloth of his boxers, the friction Mika provided made him pump his lover faster, wrapping his hand around both their lengths and fisting them. Mika moaned loudly into Yuu's mouth, hips bucking of their own accord as Yuu brought him closer to the edge.

"Y-Yuu-Chan, hold o-on a second." Mika choked out, pulling away. Yuu's eyes widened and, using every ounce of will power he had, took his hand away.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to…"

"Its ok, I just don't want to cum just yet." Mika smiled, tugging lightly on Yuu's boxers.

"Are you ready for these to come off?"

"Y-yeah, do it." Yuu flushed red and covered his eyes as Mika stripped off his boxers, eying his hard length hungrily.

"Damn." Mika muttered, settling down between Yuu's legs. Smirking up at Yuu, Mika licked at the tip of his member. Yuu's back arched off the bed as he bit back a moan. Mika held down Yuu's hips as he lapped at the head, swallowing the precum easily.

"Yuu-Chan tastes so good, I can't get enough." Mika cooed, sucking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Yuu moaned loudly, twisting the sheets beneath him tightly. Mika took more of Yuu's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly before pulling away. Yuu whined at the loss of contact, pushing up his hips and trying to get back inside the hot, wet cavern of Mika's mouth.

"Aww Yuu-Chan, getting desperate? Tell me what you want me to do." Panting, Yuu sank his hands into Mika's hair and tugged.

"P-please suck me, I need more, just do something." he pleaded, toes curling as Mika planted teasing kisses on his length. Hollowing out his cheeks, Mika took as much of his length into his mouth as he could, sucking harshly.

"Ooooh…" Yuu groaned, pulling Mika's hair. Mika moaned around Yuu's length, the vibrations going straight through his cock and setting his blood on fire. A few more hard sucks and Yuu was teetering on the edge of release, squirming under Mika's hands and mouth.

"Hold o-on Mika, I d-don't wanna cum yet!" Yuu cried, trying to squirm away. Mika pulled off with a wet pop, smiling up at Yuu.

"That's so cute Yuu-Chan, you want me to be inside you when you cum." Yuu looked away, turning a darker shade of pink.

"I never said that…"

"But you wanted to."

"Just shut up and get inside me soon, I can't take all this teasing." Mika grinned, reaching over to open the drawer in their bedside table. After a moment he emerged victorious, a small bottle of lube in his hand. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and pulled Yuu's legs apart again, one tracing his entrance.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now quit asking me that. But, umm, is it going to hurt?"

"A little, but I'll go slowly, ok?" Mika looked at him with worried eyes, rubbing his finger against Yuu's entrance and covering it with lube.

"Ready, Yuu-Chan?" Yuu nodded and Mika slowly pressed his finger inside of him, waiting for him to adjust.

"Tell me when to move."

"N-now." Yuu breathed, getting used to the sensation of being filled. It didn't hurt, it was just… odd. But when Mika began to move his finger against Yuu's walls, the feeling quickly turned to pleasure, leaving Yuu squirming and trying to get more.

"Another, p-put in another." He begged between moans, Mika having to hold down his hips to keep him still.

"This one is going to hurt a bit, I'm sorry." Mika gently slipped in a second finger, giving Yuu a moment to adjust before curling and scissoring the two. It stung a bit, Yuu noticed, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Any pain was quickly overtaken by pleasure as Mika searched for a certain spot inside Yuu that would make him see stars.

"H-holy shit… w-what did you do?" Yuu moaned loudly, trying to force Mika's fingers deeper inside himself.

"Ah, so I found it then. It's your prostate and believe me, it's amazing." Mika smirked, abusing the spot as best his fingers could. Before long Yuu was begging for a third finger, which Mika gladly inserted. This one hurt a lot and Yuu found himself wincing, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full. Mika noticed his discomfort and stroked his length to distract him, placing loving kisses on the raven-haired boy's thigh.

"I-I'm ok now, you can move." Yuu muttered, quietly moaning his lovers name as he was stretched. Mika was in wonder of how tight and warm Yuu was, his walls spasming as Mika twisted his fingers.

"O-oh god, Mika, please j-just get inside me." Yuu tugged at the sheets underneath him, precum dripping down his shaft. Mika slipped out his fingers carefully, making Yuu whine at the loss. Lining himself up with Yuu's entrance, Mika pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I love you." He whispered, moving Yuu's sweaty bangs off his forehead.

"I love you too." Yuu smiled, lust filled eyes growing wide as Mika pushed inside him, arching off the bed at the mix of pain and pleasure.

"Relax, Yuu-Chan, it will hurt less." Mika muttered, using all his strength to stay still so Yuu could adjust. Yuu did his best to relax, the pain slowly disappearing as Mika continued stroking him.

"M-move." He moaned, throwing his head back as Mika began slowly thrusting into him at a gentle pace. It took everything for Mika to not pound Yuu into the bed, the tightness and heat of his boyfriend nearly overwhelming. He began to pick up the pace, Yuu's legs wrapping around his waist and his hands clawing at his back.

"M-more, please more, faster!" Yuu screamed, nearly incoherent as Mika found his prostate again. Jumbled words, mostly pieces of Mika's name, flew out of his mouth as he neared the edge.

"F-fuck, I'm not g-going to last." He moaned loudly, nails scrabbling against Mika's back.

"M-me too, Yuu-Chan. Together?" Mika shuddered, abusing Yuu's prostate with hard thrusts. Yuu nodded desperately as Mika took his length into his hands, pumping it quickly.

"I… hnn, Mikaaaahh!" He screamed, vision going white as his orgasm washed over him, cum coating both of their chests.

"Y-Yuu-Chan…" Mika mumbled, the combination of Yuu's cries and the way his walls clamped down on Mika sending him over the edge, filling Yuu with warm, sticky fluid. After coming down from his high Mika pulled out gently, collapsing beside Yuu.

"How was that, Yuu-Chan? Did you enjoy it?" Yuu nodded, exhausted as he pulled Mika into a sloppy kiss.

"Amazing, that was amazing." He breathed, eyes fluttering closed.

"Are you happy?"

"Mm, sleepy." Yuu cuddled against Mika's chest, not caring about the fact that they were both covered in cum. Mika giggled and held him close, kissing Yuu's hair.

"Good night, Yuu-Chan, I love you." He whispered as they both drifted off, exhausted but satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Yuu woke up slowly, groaning. "Mika, wake up." He muttered, shaking the blondes shoulder.

"Mmm, sleepy…" Mika buried his face into Yuu's chest, still messy with evidence of the night before.

"C'mon, I want breakfast and don' wanna make food."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Mika smiled, sitting up on his arms.

"Good morning, cutie. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, but I feel all dirty. I'm going to go take a shower." Yuu pecked Mika's lips and tried to stand, quickly falling back on the bed.

"Ow." He winced, pain shooting through his spine and hips.

"Are you ok?" Mika asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just sore."

"I'm sorry love, I never meant to hurt you." Mika hugged him gently from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Its ok, I had a feeling this would happen." Mika stood up and took Yuu's face in his hands, rubbing Yuu's cheekbone with his thumb.

"I know, but I feel bad. How about I run a bath for you and give you a massage after?" Yuu nodded and laid back down as Mika went to run the bath, enjoying the view he got of his boyfriends ass. Mika retuned a few minutes later, picking Yuu up princess style.

"Hey, I could have walked." He grumbled, secretly grateful for Mika's slight obsession with carrying him.

"But you're in pain, I just want to make you feel better." Mika fake pouted before bursting into giggles, setting Yuu gently onto his feet in the bathroom.

"Thanks, did you put something in the water? It smells nice."

"Yup, I put in some oils and stuff." As he talked Mika poured in some bubble liquid, grinning at Yuu.

"You look adorable."

"Shut up, I'm a mess." Yuu tried to cover himself up, suddenly self-conscious.

"But I made you into that mess, right?" Mika traced a finger down Yuu's neck, rubbing it against all the bruises and marks he had made the night before. Yuu flushed red and hurried to get into the bathtub, wincing. Mika did the same, sitting across from Yuu and fitting their legs together.

"So, how was last night? Did I do well?"

"Yeah, it was great. Thank you, for all of it. It was perfect…" Mika leaned forward and kissed Yuu softly, smiling. After they broke the kiss Mika giggled, dumping a large pile of bubbles onto Yuu's hair.

"Cute!"

"Hey~" Yuu whined, trying to brush the bubbles out of his hair as Mika continued to add more.

"Stop messing up your hat Yuu-Chan, it's so cute." Yuu sighed and put his hands up in defeat, laughing when he managed to smear some bubbles on Mika's face. They started throwing bubbles at each other, Mika ending up in Yuu's lap as the winner.

"I think I win Yuu-Chan, what's my prize?" The blonde smirked, his hands traveling down Yuu's sides and resting on his hips, thumbs stroking the soft V-lines that were just above the water.

"U-um…" Yuu stuttered, blushing pink and looking away. Mika leaned in close to Yuu's face, lips just barely touching.

"I think I know what I want…" He whispered, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Yuu immediately responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Mika's neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. When the broke apart Yuu was painting, trying to shift his weight without Mika noticing how hard he was. Mika, who was in a similar state, ground his hips down slightly.

"A-ahh!" Yuu moaned, covering his mouth as the friction between them increased.

"Mika, fuck…"

"Do you want to keep going? I know you're still sore." Yuu thought it over for a moment, squirming under Mika's gaze.

"I do, I can take it."

"Then let's finish up in here." Mika pulled the plug and turned on the shower, letting all of the soap get washed away. He stepped out first and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist, passing one to Yuu. Yuu gladly took it, a bit embarrassed about how hard he was from such little contact. Tugging Yuu along with him, Mika went back to their bedroom.

"Sit." He demanded, smirking. Yuu shuddered at the low tone Mika's voice had taken and did as he asked, sitting on the bed and trying to cover his hard length better with the towel.

"Oh Yuu-Chan, your so shy." Mika cooed, falling to his knees on the floor. Yuu's eyes widened as Mika snatched away his towel, hissing as his member was exposed to the cool air.

"Mika, what are you doing."

"I never got to finish tasting you and I thought now would be a perfect time." Mika purred, blowing warm puffs of air onto Yuu's cock.

"Mmm…" Yuu moaned, curling his fists into the sheets. Mika giggled and started to lick at Yuu's length like a lollipop, glancing up at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes.

"M-more…" Yuu choked out, gasping when Mika took the head into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it. Dipping his tongue into the slit, Mika savored the moans that Yuu was unable to hold back. When Mika started bobbing his head, Yuu lost it, hips bucking uncontrollably. With one hand, Mika held down his hips as his other hand stroked what he didn't have in his mouth. Pulling off with a wet pop, Mika looked up at Yuu with lust darkened eyes.

"Yuu-Chan tastes so good, I wonder how much better he'll taste when he cums." Yuu squeaked at Mika's dirty words, which had only served to turn him on further. Mika grinned at Yuu's flushed face and went back down on him, licking and sucking as the salty taste of precum filled his mouth. Already nearing the edge, Yuu tossed his head back and closed his eyes, one hand tugging Mika's hair. This made Mika moan loudly around Yuu's length, the vibrations making Yuu shudder.

"F-fuck, this i-is too much, Mika… I'm n-not going to last!" Mika looked up and pulled away, taking Yuu's face in his hands.

"Then cum, Yuu, let me taste you." He purred, teasing Yuu's length for a moment before hallowing out his cheeks and taking as much of Yuu's length into his mouth as he could. Drool and precum dripped down his chin as he relaxed his throat, deep throating Yuu's cock. Yuu tugged Mika's hair harder, spurring the blonde on as he sucked hard, twice. This was Yuu's undoing, tugging harshly on Mika's hair and cumming into his mouth. Mika moaned loudly as the hot, sticky cum shot down his throat, some dripping onto his face as he pulled away. Above him, Yuu was panting heavily, eyes shut. When Yuu opened his eyes Mika grinned and wiped some of the sticky liquid off his chin, licking it away.

"Delicious, Yuu-Chan tastes delicious. But I want to taste more of Yuu-Chan, I want to taste another part of him." Coming down from his high, Yuu barely had time to register Mika's words before the blonde was kissing the life out of him. He could taste himself on Mika's tongue as he was pushed back onto the bed. This made his spent cock twitch, his body sore but still not satisfied. He wanted more, he wanted to be filled by Mika, and he wanted to be taken until he couldn't walk for the rest of the day.

"Mika, I need you to fuck me." He begged, spreading his legs slightly.

"Oh, getting desperate, Yuu-Chan?"

"Yes, just please hurry up, I need you…" Mika grinned, kissing down his entire body. Once he got to Yuu's thighs he paused, adding to the collection of love bites and hickeys residing there. He licked back up to Yuu's already hard length, smirking at how flushed it was.

"You just can't get enough, can you, Yuu-Chan?" Yuu desperately shook his head, hoping Mika would hurry up and get inside him. Mika giggled and licked teasingly at his length for a moment before sitting up.

"Spread your legs." He demanded, his tone low and sharp. Blushing at how exposed he was, Yuu did as he was told, spreading his legs as far as he could. Mika licked his lips and laid on his stomach, holding Yuu's legs out of the way as he licked curiously at Yuu's entrance.

"Oh god…" Yuu mumbled, his head snapping back into the pillows.

"M-Mika, that's so d-dirty…" He whined, Mika's tongue licking his hole eagerly.

"Mmm, this part of Yuu-Chan tastes so good…" Mika giggled, pushing his tongue past the thick ring of muscles at Yuu's entrance. Yuu squirmed as he adjusted to the feeling of Mika's tongue rubbing against his walls, tasting every inch of him. The feeling of the wet muscle was not enough, however, even as Yuu's hips tried to force it deeper. Mika groaned at the feeling of Yuu's walls contracting against him, imagining the feeling on his cock. Wondering how far he could take this before Yuu went over the edge, Mika closed his lips around his lover's hole and sucked.

"A-ah!" Yuu screamed, the sensations beginning to overwhelm him.

"Holy f-fuck, Mika, if y-you keep going i-im gonna…" He couldn't finish his sentence, silenced by the pleasure taking over his body. Mika pulled away before Yuu could cum, wiping the drool off his chin.

"Not yet, Yuu-Chan, not until I'm done with you." Mika moved to straddle Yuu, grinding his hips downwards.

"How do you want me to fuck you? Like this, on your stomach, maybe on your hands and knees? Or…" He lowered his face close to Yuu's, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Maybe you would like to ride me, hmm?" Yuu nodded, whimpering.

"P-please, please let m-me ride you…" Mika grinned and swapped their positions, letting Yuu be on top.

"Prepare yourself then, I want to watch." He purred, eyes widening as Yuu slid to the end of the bed and stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating them with spit. Through his fingers, Yuu moaned as he licked and sucked on the digits, slipping them out after a few moments. Mika hadn't expected him to comply, Yuu must have been pretty desperate if he was so willing to tease himself in front of Mika. Circling his hole, Yuu began to talk.

"I-I've imagined this before, doing this in f-front of you." He panted, pushing a finger into himself. As he twisted and curled the finger against his walls, more words spilled out of his mouth.

"Ever s-since we got t-together I've, mmm, dreamt a-about doing these things with you, but I was always t-too scared. H-hnn…" He was cut off by the slick burn of a second finger pressing inside himself, the pain and pleasure melding together. He scissored the fingers as his confidence grew, a smirk spreading across his face.

"My fingers d-don't quite compare to your, _fuck_ , y-your thick cock." Deciding he was prepared enough, Yuu straddled Mika and leaned down to kiss him. Compared to what had been happening just a moment ago, the kiss was innocent, sweet. "Ready?" Mika whispered, helping Yuu position himself over the blonde's length. Yuu nodded and sank down slowly, moaning as he was filled.

"So… big." He muttered, his body on fire as he let himself adjust to Mika's size. Mika's eyes fluttered shut as Yuu started to slowly bounce on his cock, the feeling of being enclosed in Yuu's heat drawing loud moans out of him. Yuu's speed started to increase, angling himself so that Mika would brush against his prostate.

"Fuck…" He groaned, unable to get Mika's cock deep enough inside him in this position. Mika noticed this and put his hands on Yuu's hips, lifting him up for a moment before slamming deep inside him. He directly hit his lover's prostate, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks.

"Ah! M-Mika!" He cried, squeaking when Mika, still buried deep inside him, laid Yuu onto his back. This angle let Mika get even deeper as he snapped is hips quickly, hitting Yuu's prostate on nearly every thrust. Mika's hold on Yuu's hips was tight, probably leaving bruises, as they both neared the edge of release. His hand quickly pumping Yuu's cock, Mika's thrusts turned quick and sloppy the more desperate he became.

"Mika, f-fuck, I'm g-going to…" His words died in his throat as Mika leaned forward, licking and sucking on Yuu's neck. Back arching off the bed, Yuu came hard as Mika bit harshly on a sensitive spot on his neck. Mika moaned as Yuu's walls clamped down hard on his length, the tightness sending him over the edge as cum filled Yuu to the brim. After catching his breath, Mika pulled out gently and laid down beside Yuu, smiling. A thin stream of sticky cum poured out of Yuu's ass, making him whine.

"Now I'm dirty again, damn it." Yuu grumbled, laying his head on Mika's chest.

"You were begging me for it, Yuu-Chan, you can't blame me for giving in." Mika laughed, smiling even when Yuu swatted his arm.

"Shut up, I wasn't begging."

"'Oh, Mika, please fuck me!'" Mika imitated Yuu's voice, giggling.

"I don't sound like that!" Yuu cried, shutting his eyes to sleep.

"Mm, I couldn't remember how you sounded through all the desperation in your voice. I love you, Yuu-Chan, so much." Mika smiled as he started to doze off, holding Yuu close.

"Love you too, asshole." Yuu muttered, a grin spreading across his face as he fell asleep.


End file.
